


Dancing to the Beat

by kalyri



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, general danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalyri/pseuds/kalyri
Summary: This club had been one of her favorite places to spend any night where she needed to let go for a few hours.  For several reason:  the amazing drinks, the loud music, the thriving dance floor… andher.





	Dancing to the Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they are property of... not mine. Obvs.
> 
> So, this is the product of my inability to do much of anything. It's a vampire AU, Astra as a vampire, and Alex is going through her destructive phase. I have high hopes of this getting more fleshed out and shit. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

This club had been one of her favorite places to spend any night where she needed to let go for a few hours.  For several reason:  the amazing drinks, the loud music, the thriving dance floor… and _her_.  Alex had managed to make it to the club with a slight buzz on her first arrival.  Instead of the usual short dress and heels, she'd opted for skinny jeans, heeled boots and a halter top.  It sparkled in the lights and the way it moved against her body while she danced seemed to catch some eyes.  She was ready for a night of alcohol, dancing, and maybe a little debauchery.  It was powerful, the feeling of having someone's eyes on you—controlling their attention with the movements of your body as it moved to the beat of some song about sex, drugs, or alcohol.  She wasn't surprised when she felt hands glide from her back around to her front and a body mold to the curve of her from behind.  Alex grinned as she rolled her ass into her new dance partner's crotch and felt the beginning of his friend coming out to play. 

 

She continued with her lust filled seduction of the poor guy.  She was sure all she had to do was drag him to the nearest door and block out the inside of the club and just...

 

"Hmm... it seems your dance partner, has lost interest," a sultry voice filtered into her right ear.  It was followed closely by teeth grazing her ear lobe.  And the new voice was right; it would appear her former dance partner had moved on, his attention captured by a smaller and more voluptuous blonde woman a couple of grinding bodies away from her.  Perhaps she had taken too long to seal the deal.  Or perhaps... perhaps he was scared away.  Alex wasn't sure, but she knew the woman who had joined her had to have something to do with it.  Especially when the woman molded herself to Alex's back in a way the man had been incapable of.  Instantly, the brunette felt warm—flushed—as hands encircled her hips and started to guide her movements; following the beat with exceeding accuracy, adding rhythm and emotion to the circle of her hips, even guiding her into grinding her ass back into her.  Alex found herself lost to the beat for an entirely different reason this time.

 

She moved her arms up as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the neck of the woman behind her.  All she could really see, when she did chance a look, were brown curls and the occasional heated glance from beautifully hazel eyes.  The hands on her hips had started to move, skirting over the fabric of her halter top—being bold enough to cup each breast and use nimble fingers to circle both nipples.  The moan isn't louder than the music around them, but Alex swears the woman hears it.  The twist of the woman's mouth into a half-grin against her skin was enough of a tell.  She'd been expecting that reaction.  Alex continued to move, but it wasn't to the beat of the music, it was in search of the touch of the hands; her fingers had moved up into the lush hair of the woman behind her and were scratching at her scalp as she grasped and released in reaction to what the fingers were doing to her.

 

In the midst of her haze, the woman's left hand as made it under the halter top and was now massaging Alex's breast and occasionally playing with her hardened nipple as her right hand skirted up.  Her nails lightly grazed at flushed skin as her tongue licked along beneath her left ear.  At a particular heavy climax to the current song, she wrenched Alex's head to the left and licked from collar bone up to the corner of her jaw.  Alex shivered as her body lost itself in the sensation of being handled as such in the middle of a crowded dancefloor.  Her breathing had long since surpassed heavy, and it wasn't quite panting.  But her body was on fire.  And the woman hadn't even done much of anything.  "Hmm, you smell delicious..." the woman rasped, before nipping at the outer shell of her left ear.  "I wonder if you taste just as good as you smell."  She sniffed then along Alex's neckline, and laid an almost gentle kiss against the heavy beating pulse in her neck. 

 

"Would you like to find out?" Alex said breathlessly as her body stilled against the woman's hands.  The woman's lips spread into another grin, and her hazel eyes danced in the light.  Alex wanted her to say yes.  Alex wanted her to take her on the dancefloor, make her scream and let everyone know just what they were doing.  She wanted her to take her against the bar, or even in the disgusting bathrooms; from behind, from in front—whatever positions the woman wanted.  But all she could think about right now was that she wanted the woman to make her come, Jesus, she just wanted release. 

 

"Hmm... perhaps," the woman said, bending her head down to nip at her neck just above where her pulse thundered.  "Do you want me to do it... right here?" she husked into Alex's ear as her left hand moved down from her breast and across the skin of her abdomen until her fingers danced at the button of her skinny jeans.

 

"God, yes," Alex whimpered as she tried to push up into the woman's hand.  Her right hand moved down and took hold of the woman's hand, moving it to the crotch of her jeans, where she knows the heat is permeating the layers of her clothing.  Possibly even the wetness she could feel pooling there could be felt as well.  "Make me scream," she whispered as she turned her head and managed to catch the underside of the woman's chin with her lips and teeth.

 

"Oh I will darling..." she whispered.  "But I would prefer to have you naked and begging before you scream my name."  Alex moaned at the thought and sank into the woman's hand as she applied pressure to the apex of her thighs.  "But right now?  I want you to grind on my hand," the woman said.  Alex didn't need to be told twice, as she started doing just that.  But before Alex could get very far, the woman removed her hand from where Alex had pushed it.  "Ah ah ah, not just yet, my little minx," she teased.  Quickly, Alex was spun around to face the woman who had managed to play her body like an instrument and she took in the contours and the dance of light and shadow on the features of the woman just before she felt her pop the button of her jeans and slip her hand inside her jeans.  "No underwear?  Naughty, naughty," the woman grinned. 

 

"You complaining?" Alex gasped as she felt the woman go straight for her clit.  "It's giving you, oh god, easier access," she managed to get out before her head fell forward and her body started to grind hurried against the woman's magic fingers.  "Holy shit," she gasped and felt the heat start to rise up higher and higher.  The woman's free hand moved Alex’s long reddish-brown hair away from her neck as she started to kiss and nibble along her jawline and back to her pulse point.  "Oh fuck," she whined just before the crest of the wave of pleasure hit her and she felt her orgasm take over just before a prick of pressure—only the slightest bit of pain—in her neck drew her attention.  And then she felt a stronger orgasm wash over her just as the first one had started and her body went extremely ridged in the feeling of her orgasms.  If the woman hadn't quickly removed her hand from Alex's pants to support her back as it bowed, she doubted she'd have stayed standing.  Her legs felt like jelly, but she wasn't really complaining as light danced behind her eyelids.

 

This was a high she never wanted to come down from.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Don't know when the next chapter will be out/ready/whatever, but hopefully it won't take too long. I've been having writing spurts a little more constant these days, than I have in a long while.
> 
> Til next time!


End file.
